Selecting an appropriate therapy for a cancer patient may be facilitated when the patient's cancer can be classified as belonging to a particular type of cancer associated with a particular group of patients. For example, various properties of cancer cells identified from a stained tissue section of the patient may be characteristic of cancer cell properties exhibited by other patients in a particular group. When a patient's cancer can be classified in this manner, survival and therapy data for the other patients of this particular group can be used to formulate a prognosis and inform selection of an appropriate therapy.